National Party Lakis
History of National Party Lakis National Party Lakis was founded upon the elections of 26th March of 2019, as a merge between National Democratic People's Party and Conservative Democrats. It became the first party, appointing Hans Audrey as Chancellor. It is today the second largest party in Lakis, and the main party in the Opposition with 130 seat Opposition to Damian Guerrero's presidency The Party, was the largest party in both the Opposition and the Parliament in 26th March of 2019. In the Elections of 10th April 2019, it got 35,0% in Talora, 29,5% in Pavokim (third party here), 10,1% in Gavika ,19,1% in Vakorla and 19,1% in Lidom (second party here) The Party opposed government's decision to apply a progressive income tax, opposes the entry in NATO, opposed lowering the voting age to 16, and is in great parts against the immigration policy of it. However, the Party spoke out against the killing of Damian Guerrero, saying reactionary marxists did it to destabilize the country. The Support for Kestas' presidency After Kestas has taken the office, as the vice-president, he had notable support from members of NPL. On many topics, The Conservatives and National Party Lakis agree with each other Party Platform The Party supports the transparency of the government, ending of monopolies on the market (therefore the State is not ecxepted to subsidy companies), supports huge reforms of the European Union on all levels, opposes the entry of Lakis in NATO, recognizes Jerusalem as capital of Israel, supports cuts to corporate tax (to 9,5%), a flat income tax of 12%, a deficit of 0, and supports education reforms, such as grading in percentages, it supports Ius Sanguinis, ''supports uniting of Talora, Pavokim and Gavika and a strong military which ''shall serve Lakian National Interest and not bureacrats of Brussels or Washington DC. The Party believes in conspiracies such as the gender theory and white genocide. On LGBT, the Party expressed to be tolerant of it, though they oppose gay adoptions, and it opposes gender studies. The Party wants to ban abortion ecxept in cases of rape , incest or underage pregnancy, a national birth income,etc. The Party supports the right to bear arms and leggitimate defense (You can for example, help a policeman or defend yourself in your house or business, basing on what the criminal is doing, if the criminal is about to kill, you can kill him, if he's about to hurt , you can hurt him, and etc.). The Party is a registered member of Europe of Nations and Freedom, and it expressed to be against any form of socialism - Nazism, Communism, Democratic Socialism. The Party is also a registered member of International Democrat Union, with parties such as GOP, the People's Party, CDU and Kuomingtang, and it self-defines itself as a Christian Democratic party. The Party supports the legalization of prostitution and of marijuana in medical use. The Party also supports environmentalism, and is against articles 11,12,13. The Party, according to political commentators, is inspired by Paul Rand. NPL in Third Republic National Party Lakis, after many institutional reforms happened, was split. Most of its members, joined the Lakian Patriots. A minority faction, represented by Vassilis Pandis, joined the Nationalist Party Lakis, a right-wing to far-right populist political party Posters